Individuals increasingly rely on their PEDs as a resource for entertainment, business and general computing access. This is true even in aircraft passenger cabins, where passengers previously relied partly or solely on in-flight entertainment units located in seatbacks. Increased internet access and PED quality have made PEDs viable devices even in long flights. Simultaneously, there is a desire on the part of aircraft operators to reduce the weight, complexity and cost associated with in-flight entertainment units, particularly when such units are under-utilized.
Current solutions for holding Portable Electronic Devices (PEDs) occupy some of the usable surface of the tray tables in aircraft and other passenger vessels. Additionally, current solutions include gaps and crevices around the PED holders that allow spilled food and liquids to accumulate, resulting in a potential health/cleanliness concerns. Current solutions also include multiple components that are visible. In practice, it requires additional effort to control the appearance of those multiple components, presenting color and texture matching concerns.